


Drumroll, Please

by Kim_Namjunie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Based on a HIMYM episode that I adore, Fake Names, I Ship It, It's a wedding, Jisung Just Wants Cake, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, So Yall Can Deal, This is my finest work yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie
Summary: Changbin didn't want to go to this wedding but he looked up and met eyes with a blonde across the way. He didn't know that the night would be like this, didn't know that it came with rules.But Rules be Damned.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Drumroll, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberries/gifts).



> For My Dear Friend, [ChanBerries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberries/pseuds/chanberries)
> 
> Editing for what happened.  
> I apologize greatly to anyone that was affected by this terrible news and hope that this story can bring a little bit of happiness into your life.
> 
> (Check out her work. It's brilliant.)

Changbin pushed out of his room in the morning, smiling softly as Chan looked up from his phone, “Hey! Where did you disappear to last night?”

“Nowhere. I was there, I just had a ridiculously amazing night-”

Jisung took a gulp of his coffee as he practically threw himself onto the couch, “Oh! I know! That cake was the bomb. Seriously. My stomach was just like, ‘dude, keep sending it down’.”

Chan nodded in agreement, “I gotta agree with you, man. That was the most delicious-”

Changbin looked at Chan, trying to get his friend back on topic, “Chan, we were kinda-”

Chan’s eyes widened and he nodded, “Right. Right. Ridiculously amazing night. I’m listening. Go.”

\-------------------- Last Night --------------------

Changbin hadn’t wanted to go to the wedding but Jisung and Chan _begged_ for him to go with them. Chan promised that he’d supply enough alcohol and keep people away from him and Jisung had promised him not to ask him to dance and to not try to set him up with any bride’s maids or groom’s men. Changbin agreed to go, as long as the promises were kept.

All promises had been broken within thirty minutes of the reception starting. Jisung immediately tried to introduce Changbin to some groom’s man- someone called Tae-something or other, Changbin had turned him down immediately, to which the man looked grateful and promptly disappeared- and Chan had joined one of the bridesmaids that had smiled sweetly at him and asked to dance. Changbin tried to not be… mildly annoyed as he sat, alone, at their table with a drink in his hand. It was when he had looked up for the first time in about five minutes and locked eyes with a blonde man. Changbin couldn’t look away, he wasn’t sure why. It felt weird until the man gave a small smile and he felt drawn to him. The man flushed, cheeks starting to glow pink, and he looked down. Changbin pushed to his feet, making his way through the crowd to gesture to the seat beside the blonde, “Is this seat taken?”

The blonde looked up immediately, Changbin felt his neck ache in empathy at how fast he moved. He smiled and then spoke, “Not at all.”

 _That voice._ Deep and gentle. It didn’t seem right coming out of the man in front of Changbin but he sat anyway, “Boring wedding?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I would say… not my taste in parties.”

Changbin chuckled, “Yeah. Me neither.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Uh… This isn’t really my scene.”

“What is your scene?”

Changbin glanced away for a second before returning his gaze to the blonde, “My own bedroom.”

The man snorted before laughing and Changbin felt a smile pulling at his own lips. His laughter was infectious. Blondie shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, “I think I could agree with that.”

It went like that for a moment, back and forth between two strangers before Blondie spoke once more, “You should know that I have a rule,” Changbin raised an eyebrow in silent question as he took a sip of his drink, “I never hook up at weddings.”

Changbin chuckled slightly, relishing in the pink that rose to Blondie’s cheeks, “I’m guessing you haven’t always had this rule.”

Blondie nodded, waving his hand, “Well, you see, those big romantic moments, these moments, they’re great when they happen but they’re not _real_.”

Changbin understood, it all felt a little fake to him, like a dream, “Yeah. Alright. Like when you almost tripped going to get another drink, not gonna lie to you, pretty damn cute.”

Blondie hummed, “You should see me dance, you’d be proposing in a second.”

Changbin laughed, playing along, “Maybe. Depends on how good of a dancer you are,” Blondie giggled and Changbin continued, “But I know now that it’s all fake.”

Blondie gestured towards him in a moment of epiphany, “Wedding goggles.”

Changbin nodded, “Exactly. Which is exactly why I’m not flirting with you.”

Blondie raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile, “This isn’t flirting?”

It felt easy, why did it feel so easy? Changbin teased right back, “What? You think this is flirting? This isn’t flirting. Trust me, you would know flirting. People ten tables away would know flirting.”

“Wow, that’s too bad.”

“Tell me about it.”

Blondie chewed on his bottom lip for a moment in thought before he spoke, “I think… I know how to fix this.”

“Interested.”

“To preface, we’re not going to sleep together tonight.”

“Less interested,” Changbin had to pull at the blonde’s strings, too much time spent with Jisung. Blondie just chuckled and Changbin shook his head, “No. Continue.”

“Okay… So… The thing that always screws this up is… the next day, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what if we just cut that part out?”

Changbin’s eyebrows creased in confusion, “What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Blondie was getting excited, all bright smiles that Changbin couldn’t help but smile back at, “I’m here, you’re here, this is a big romantic wedding. Why don’t we just dance and have a great time and then, when it’s over, we never see each other again?”

Well, that’s the last thing Changbin wanted, “Well, unless-”

There was a finger on top of Changbin’s lips as Blondie shook his head, “No. No ‘unless’,” Changbin chuckled nervously as Blondie kept talking, “No emails, no phone numbers, no Instagrams. Not even names. Tonight, we make a memory that will never be tarnished by tomorrow. When we get to look back on our lives, this will be the perfect night.”

Changbin had to think about this. Blondie’s finger slowly pulling away from his lips. He could either accept this crazy, _really_ crazy deal and walk away or… Changbin ran his tongue along the back of his teeth, “... Alright. I’m in.”

The smile he got from Blondie was payment enough, “Okay…!”

“So, I’m guessing we’ll need fake names?”

Blondie nodded, “Yeah. Okay. Uh… you can call me… Peter.”

He offered a hand and allowed Changbin to take it, playing along, “Nice to meet you, Peter. I’m…” _To think of a name,_ Changbin caught the sight of Jisung deep in conversation with a groom’s man and he grinned, “Sungjin,” Blondie giggled and Changbin felt something in him wiggle with excitement, “Wow. This is kinda… cool. I’ve never done this before-”

“Changbin! Look,” _Jeongin…_ Changbin felt his hopes decrease as Jeongin tapped on his shoulder, “Changbin, look. I got the number of a girl! I did it. I talked to her without stuttering, Changbin. Isn’t that cool?! I’ve gotta go tell Chan-Hyung! Bye, Changbin!”

Blondie was obviously holding back his laughter as Jeongin ran off and Changbin looked over with an apologetic smile, “I’m Changbin.”

He sighed with a small smile, “Felix… but no last names!”

Changbin felt inclined to agree, “No last names!”

\----------------------------------------

Changbin looked up at his roommates as they both groaned. Jisung rubbed his forehead and Chan stared at him, “What’s the matter with you?”

“Yeah, Dude. That is just… an awful ass idea.”

Changbin shook his head, “No. It was awesome. I had a great night and I’ll never see him again. There’s no way to ruin it.”

Chan shook his head in disappointment as Jisung looked up, “Ah. Changbin, how do I explain this to you? Last night, I ate the best cake I’ve ever had in my life. You think I’m going to let that cake out of my life? Hell no. I’m gonna find out what bakery made that cake and then, dammit, I’m going to get more cake.”

Changbin looked at Jisung, amused at his small ramblings, “That cake really got to ya, didn’t it?”

“It haunts me.”

That got a laugh out of the whole group before Chan took the lead, “So, what happened next?”

\-------------------- Last Night --------------------

Felix looked around for a moment, “Okay, ground rules have been established.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Now, let’s see some of this flirting I’ve heard so much about.”

Changbin bit his inner cheek for a moment before he raised a finger to signal Felix to wait and he stood, carefully taking a step to the standing bar and whisking two glasses and a bottle of champagne off of it. He took Felix’s hand, ushering them towards the exit, “C’mon. C’mon.”

Felix giggled behind him until he pulled Changbin to a stop next to the table with the cake, “Wait. Wait,” Changbin turned to look at him and Felix looked down at the bouquet of flowers on the table, the bride’s, “... Let’s do all the single ladies in here a favor… and steal the bouquet.”

 _This man…_ Changbin nodded, “Yes. Yes but, to do that,” He fished a spoon from a nearby table, holding a glass at the ready, “We need a diversion,” _Clink, clink,_ “Kiss! C’mon, kiss!”

It quickly grew into a cheer that spread through the room and Felix slowly leaned over and grabbed the bouquet, ushering them both out of the room as quickly as they could, laughing all the while.

\----------------------------------------

Chan chuckled, “So, that’s what happened to the bouquet! Good for Felix. It’s such a weird tradition.”

“You’re not going to do it at your wedding?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m gonna chuck that flower grenade and yell, ‘crawl for it, bitches’.”

Changbin tossed back his head in laughter until Jisung shook his head, “So, where’d you guys go?”

\-------------------- Last Night --------------------

Changbin played a simple tune on the piano in the empty room as Felix danced around like a crackhead, holding the bouquet of roses in one hand. Changbin had taken the chance to take off his bowtie, just as Felix had with his. When he stopped playing, Felix sat down next to him with a big smile, “So, what did you think?”

“Absolutely amazing.”

Felix giggled, “To be honest, I don’t know how to tap dance.”

“Totally couldn’t tell,” Changbin watched as Felix laughed and chuckled softly, “Kinda sucks that you won’t be getting any tonight.”

“Oh, I could get some if I wanted some.”

“No, you couldn’t.”

“Dude, I could totally get some.”

Changbin joined in halfway through the sentence in agreement, “You could totally get some.”

It was quiet for a moment as their laughter faded. Changbin watched as Felix’s eyes darted to his mouth and then back up and Changbin felt himself leaning in until Felix pulled away, “We’re not going to kiss tonight,” It stung but Changbin playfully slammed on the lower notes of the piano and Felix shook his head, “I-... If we- if we kiss, this will all become real! I mean, you might use too much tongue,” Changbin chuckled as Felix continued, “Or maybe not enough tongue and then, poof! The spell will be broken.”

Changbin turned to face Felix, “I will use precisely the right amount of tongue.”

Felix giggled and bit his bottom lip once more before he spoke, “Okay, how about this? … The best part of any first kiss is the lead up to it. The moment right before the lips touch, it’s like… a drumroll. So… for tonight, we stick with the drumroll?”

Changbin had already agreed to so much, “Okay.”

Felix held up his hand to make sure Changbin knew what he was getting himself into, “But we can’t kiss!”

“... Okay.”

So, they leaned in. Changbin closed his eyes, felt Felix’s breath against his lips for a moment before he pulled away, leaving him with an emptiness in his chest. He opened his eyes, staring at the pattern of freckles across Felix’s cheeks, brown eyes wide and beautiful.

\----------------------------------------

Jisung groaned, “A drumroll?!” Changbin nodded, “So what? You just said goodnight, came home, and… performed a drum solo?”

It was a badly concealed joke and Changbin rolled his eyes. Chan shook his head, “Oh… Changbin, you’re such an idiot. This guy sounds amazing.”

Changbin took a breath, “You have no idea. He was… amazing and funny,” Changbin stood from his position in the armchair, moving towards the kitchen to get a mug of coffee, “and we connected on every level and I’m never going to see him again.”

It was a simple fact, a truth, a rule that Felix had made from the beginning. They’d never see each other again, two strangers meeting for a moment, a fleeting moment in time. Changbin would never see those freckles on pink cheeks ever again or hear his laughter or watch as he danced around the room on some crackhead energy. He slammed the fridge door, running to his friends, “Dammit! I have to see him again!”

The answer was unanimous, “ _YES!”_

Jisung hopped to his feet, “Well! Let’s get to work! What do you know about him?”

“Nothing. Just that his name is Felix. Wait, Mi-So would know! She has to!”

Changbin reached for Chan’s phone, he was one of Mi-So’s friend, he would have her number. Chan rolled his eyes, “Mi-So’s on her honeymoon. She’ll be back in two weeks, call her then.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Two weeks. I can do that- I’m calling her now.”

Chan sighed, “No, dude. You don’t mess with the honeymoon.”

Jisung nodded in agreement, “Yeah, man. Ask her about the cake.”

Changbin held the phone to his ear. _“Hello?”_

“Hey, Mi-So! Great wedding. Awesome toasts. I’m calling about this guy I met. His name was Felix. I don’t know his last name.”

_“Hi, Changbin… Uh… I have my guestlist memorized… There was no Felix at the wedding.”_

Changbin’s heart sank, “Oh…”

_“I’m sorry…”_

“No. It’s okay. Have a good honeymoon.”

He hung up, looking at his friends, “There was no Felix on the guestlist.”

Chan blinked, “He used a second fake name? Oh, he’s good. Very good.”

Jisung pursed his lips, “Maybe he was a ghost.”

Changbin looked over at his squirrel-like friend and flicked his forehead, “He wasn’t a ghost, Jisung!”

Well, let’s not lose hope. Let’s just call around and see if anyone knows him.”

\-------------------- Last Night --------------------

Felix skipped towards the door and turned as Changbin followed him, gently inserting a rose from the bouquet into his lapel, “There. Just a little bit of color. You really shouldn’t wear all black to a wedding. It’s bad luck.”

Changbin shrugged, “I look good in black.”

Felix chuckled, “Can’t argue with that.”

\----------------------------------------

Changbin shook his head as Chan put his phone down, “It’s supposed to be this way. The rules were that we never see each other again and that’s what’s going to happen. Let’s just get a drink.”

\----------------------------------------

Changbin was laying in bed a few hours later when there was a sudden pounding on the door, “CHANGBIN! Changbin! Get up! Get up! I’ve gotta talk to you!”

Changbin slowly pushed out of bed, opening the door, “What, Jisung?”

Jisung shoved his phone into his hands, “Meet Minho! Listen! He knows Felix!”

Changbin immediately put the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

_“Changbin?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Felix. You’re looking for a dance studio downtown called Shake It. He’s there.”_

Changbin blinked at Jisung and slowly handed the phone back over before he was running for the door, grabbing his jacket.

\-------------------- Last Night --------------------

Changbin and Felix entered the reception hall, empty. Changbin whistled, “Wow, looks like we were gone awhile.”

“Too bad. I wanted one last dance.”

Changbin looked around, reaching over and turning on the radio that was placed on one of the tables. He offered a hand to Felix, pulling the taller to him. Felix giggled as Changbin spun him. Changbin didn’t want to let go. Felix looked down at him. They were starting to lean in again. _Drumroll moment…_ Changbin tried to chase Felix as he leaned away but Felix shook his head and Changbin sighed softly, “Tell me your last name.”

“Nu-huh.”

“Ya know… There’s one little flaw in our plan…”

Felix’s voice was breathless, “... What?”

“I’m gonna go home with a lot of great memories and then one awful one. The memory of having to watch you walk out that door.”

Felix’s eyes widened and he thought, disappointment clear on his face. It was a moment before he smiled and pulled out of Changbin’s arms, “Hey, Changbin. Close your eyes and count to five.”

Changbin sighed, closing his eyes, “1… 2… 3… 4… ...5…”

He opened his eyes, staring at the empty room in front of him. The last memory of Felix, a red rose, still stuck in his lapel.

\----------------------------------------

_A perfect night._ Changbin stared at the front of the dance studio. He shouldn’t… He really shouldn’t… He should get back onto the train and go home… and yet… He slowly pushed into the studio, staring at the bouquet of red roses in a vase on the front desk. He could hear someone talking in the back as he stepped further into the building. The man in front of the desk turned, a helpful, customer service voice on the tip of his tongue. Felix’s eyes widened and he smiled as Changbin scuffed his shoe against the tile, “I fucking hate drumrolls.”

“Oh, thank God. Me too.”

Felix was in his arms in a second, lips pressing together. No stupid drumroll. Changbin never wanted another drumroll in his life as he pulled Felix closer by his waist, Felix’s hands holding onto Changbin’s hoodie. No more drumrolls. He just wanted this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!
> 
> Comment, leave a kudos. It's how I keep writing.


End file.
